Adventures of Teenage Cross
by Esherymack
Summary: Everyone's a teen at some point, right? Some people just have it worse than others. Marian Cross was no exception. We thought he was bad to Allen? Well, he had to get that way somehow, and it wasn't the wind of the universe. He was...helped... by a certain psychotic general by the name of Kain Dragon. Rated for Kain's language. Kain is also an OC.
1. The Ignore Marian's Misery Mode

A/N: I was thinking…. I always make Cross's past sound so depressing. I wanted to do something funnier about when he was a teenager. XD

Disclaimer: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

* * *

"_M-master Dragon!" _a young voice could be heard, wailing, that morning. Most people in the small village didn't care anymore.

"_Go on, idiot fool! You're behind on your dues, bring me my money and I'll lay off!" _was the shouted, gruff response. Kain Dragon was not a man to be messed with—particularly first thing in the morning.

So, those awake in the sleepy village did absolutely nothing to help the 'idiot fool,' who happened to be Marian Cross, who happened to be Kain's apprentice. Nobody was quite sure what Marian was apprenticed to _be,_ but like everything else revolving around Kain and Marian, nobody cared. It was just the general assumption that, whatever it was, it involved high explosives.

One woman, in the "Ignoring-Marian-Cross's-Misery-and-Incompetency" mode that everyone in the town had switched _on _as soon as Cross was heard that morning, was pushed over as a midgetine, redheaded child ran into her, prompting him to sidestep, which caused him to trip over her foot and faceplant. "Ow, ow, ow…." He groaned.

"Marian, get up and get moving," the woman snapped at him. He gave her what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes, before something else _entirely _rounded the corner he had just come from. The woman screamed at it and ran off.

General Kain Dragon scratched his head with his free hand. He wasn't _that _scary, was he?

He shrugged. _Who gives a fucking damn._

Marian's face blipped into terror as he scrambled to his feet and narrowly avoided the huge, crushing power of his mentor's blade. "M-m-m-master, please, wait!"

"Run, ya' bleedin' fool, run!" was Kain's response to Marian.

Of course, this was while they were already running through town… and as per usual, nobody cared. And, when Marian started screaming for help (again), nobody cared. **And, **when Kain started to terrorize not just Marian, but innocent children, nobody. **Cared. **

All in all, the moral of this story is that once an idiotic fool and his crazy mentor take up residence in a small town for a long period of time, people just stop caring about the well-being of the idiot fool in question.


	2. Kain Dragon Reference Sheet

**Verse: **D. Gray-man (D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, I take no credit. This is a character sheet for an OC, who I will be using in my "Adventures of Teenage Cross" drabble series on . He's Marian's master.)

BASIC INFORMATION

**Full name:**  
Kain Dragon  
**Pronunciation:**  
Kain (cane) Dragon (drah-gone)  
**Nickname(s) or Alias:**  
Dragon  
**Gender:**  
Male  
**Species:**  
Human Exorcist  
**Age:**  
39  
**Birthday:**  
October 18  
**Sexuality:**  
Straight  
**Nationality:**  
Irish  
**Religion:**  
Catholic  
**City or town of birth:**  
Dublin  
**Currently lives:**  
Black Order Eropean Branch (officially), wanders  
**Languages spoken:**  
English, German, Gaelic, Italian, French, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, Greek, Hindu, Arabic, and Spanish  
**Native language:**  
Gaelic/English  
**Relationship Status:**  
Unmarried

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

**Height:**  
5'9"  
**Weight:**  
146 lbs  
**Figure/build:**  
Broad shoulders and well-muscled; lean, little fat.  
**Hair colour:**  
Dark brown  
**Hairstyle:**  
Long, straight hair, held/tied back most of the time.  
**Eye colour:**  
Green  
**Skin/fur/etc colour:**  
Caucasian  
**Tattoos:**  
Black dragon tattoos on his arms and side of neck; curl up over his left eybrow.  
**Piercings:**  
Left ear pierced twice (one is a communicator that doesn't work anymore)  
**Scars/distinguishing marks:**  
Thick scar around his right wrist.  
**Preferred style of clothing:**  
Usually looser clothing; he needs to move a lot.  
**Frequently worn jewellery:**  
Two earrings, a golden ring.

HEALTH

**Smoker?**  
Yes  
**Drinker?**  
Yes  
**Drug User? Which?**  
Nope; unless you count tobacco  
**Addictions:**  
Smoking, alcohol  
**Allergies:**  
Cats.  
**Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities:**  
None, really, except for when he's drunk out of his mind, which is about 20 hours of the day.  
**Any medication regularly taken:**  
None

PERSONALITY

**Personality:**  
He's very gruff and cruel. It makes a lot of people mad; concerns some that he has a young apprentice.  
**Likes:**  
Tormenting Marian Cross (apprentice), torturing Marian Cross, women, expensive alcohol, cigarettes. Blame him for all of Cross.  
**Dislikes:**  
Marian's presence in his life, Marian, husbands, marriage, children, Akuma  
**Fears/phobias:**  
He'll never tell, but he fears his mother.  
**Favourite colour:**  
Red  
**Hobbies:**  
Killing Akuma, tormenting Marian  
**Taste in music:**  
Classical

SKILLS

**Talents/skills:**  
Exorcising Akuma, tormenting Marian, building golems  
**Ability to drive a car? Operate any other vehicles?**  
No; he makes Marian handle horses for him. It doesn't go well. Ever.

EATING HABITS

**Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore:**  
Omnivore  
**Favourite food(s):**  
Tomatoes and beef  
**Favourite drink(s):**  
Wine, whiskey, beer, scotch, vodka  
**Disliked food:**  
Anything sweet, chicken.  
**Disliked drinks:**  
Anything without alcohol that isn't water.

HOUSE AND HOME

**Describe the character's house/home:**  
Black Tower of the Black Order European Branch (officially, he wanders around)  
**Significant/special belongings:**  
His golem, which was Timcampy's prototype, named Miikii, and his Innocence, which is a large sword similar to Allen's.

CAREER

**Level of education:**  
Uneducated  
**Qualifications:**  
Exorcist.  
**Current job title and description:**  
General Kain Dragon, Exorcist of the Black Order. He exorcises… Akuma… for the Black Order. Which I've said many times. XD  
**Name of employer:**  
Black Order Head Supervisor.

COMBAT

**Peaceful or aggressive attitude?**  
Aggressive.  
**Fighting skills/techniques:**  
He goes right for the kill, and doesn't hold back. He has no signature moves; his attacks are spontaneous and are different every time.  
**Special skills/magical powers/etc:**  
Ability to enrage people/animals/Akuma around him.  
**Weapon of choice (if any):**  
His sword, which is named _Draco-daemon,_ Latin for "Dragon-demon."  
**Weaknesses in combat:**  
He's unpredictable, which makes his attacks easy to intercept if you're fast enough.  
**Strengths in combat:**  
Random, unpredictable attacks

FAMILY, FRIENDS AND FOES

**Parents names:**  
Elizabeth and Altair Dragon  
**Are parents alive or dead?**  
Dead  
**Is the character still in contact with their parents?**  
Nope  
**Siblings? Relationship with siblings?**  
None  
**Other Important Relatives:**  
None  
**Partner/Spouse:**  
None  
**Children:**  
None, unless you mean 'children under his care,' in which case, we have Marian Cross.  
**Best Friend:**  
None, other than Miikii  
**Other Important Friends:**  
None  
**Acquaintances:**  
Marian Cross (hardly)  
**Pets:**  
Miikii  
**Enemies? Why are they enemies?**  
Most of the Black Order; they hate him for his crimes against humanity.


	3. Don't Touch Kain's Woman

A/N: Aite…. I'm nervous for Home, those of you who follow it XD why? Because… omgsexmaybe? XD

*laughs to self*

*laughing*

*wipes tears away*

*disclaims: D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino*

*laughs at self again*

*why am I laughing I'm not that great at being funny*

* * *

"_Oi, idiot apprentice?" _ someone shouted, gruffly. Marian groggily dropped a pillow on his head.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-at?" He groaned. His master, Dragon, didn't wait an instant before he slammed the door open (it was already cracked…) and grabbed Marian's shirt collar from under the shield of bedclothes. Marian made a pitiful choking noise. Kain snorted in amusement.

"Idiot, still sleepin'?"

"M-master, it's five in the morning?" Marian said, almost as a question. Well, he didn't _say _it. He choked it out.

Dragon dropped him. His head thumped on the hard floor, and he rubbed at it. Sometimes, Marian thought he was growing some sort of thick patch over the parts that Dragon constantly caused him pain to. Either that, or he was slowly losing feeling in his head.

"What did you want, Master Dragon?"

"Don't y'remember what I told ya last night?"

Marian shook his head no. Kain slapped his forehead. "Daft brat." With that, he strode out of the room.

"Uh… master! What were we gonna do?"

"You'll see!"

Marian hesitated. Whenever Master Dragon said 'we'll see,' 'you'll see,' or 'I'll see,' or anything of a similar wording, something happened that could possibly reduce Marian to _"_can't see," "shouldn't see," or "will never see again." He looked around the room and found his shoes and his Innocence—which gleamed in the dim light from the candle that Dragon had practically thrown at the wall. He tied his boots—he had gotten into the habit of sleeping in his clothes around Kain—and stroked Judgment's surface lovingly. The weapon felt warm and light in his hand. He put it in its holster under his coat and eased the cracked door shut.

As he turned in the hallway, a huge ball lunged at him, and he shouted and fell back against the door—which opened and groaned as the wood cracked a bit more—and saw his reflection in Miikii's teeth. "Uh.. uh… nice golem…" he whispered. Miikii always enjoyed terrorizing him. Don't ask him why.

The silver ball crept over to him on its stubby legs and nibbled at his hand. Marian stared at it, confused.

"Uhh… Miikii?" he tried, sidling away a bit. The golem followed. Marian examined his hand. There was nothing there that the golem could want.

He held his hand up above the golem's reach. It sprouted wings and latched onto Marian's arm. He shook his arm frantically, trying to get the silver golem off. It bit his hand even harder.

"Ow! That _hurts, _damn you!"

Miikii's only response was a grin, and she resumed nibbling his hand. "_What do you __**want!**_" Marian cried at it. As usual for the mute creature, there was absolutely no response.

"_Oi, Idiot! Y'dressed yet?"_

Marian paled. "Ye—" Miikii slammed her tail into his face.

_Oh, so __**that's **__what she's doing._

_Oh._

_**Oh.**_

Marian struggled to get her tail out of his mouth, and was nearly panicked at the point when he heard his master's angry footsteps coming down the hall. Most likely with his sword out and ready to go, which meant more pain for Marian than usual.

"_Mthhhhter Drrgen, Mmksm dryig oo 'ill m!" _(Master Dragon, Miikii's trying to kill me!)

Of course, though, Kain ignored him. On any normal occasion, Kain would have annoyed him as well, considering that one of their rules was that none of Marian's opinions mattered to Kain, and that Kain's word was law. In fact, there was also a rule that stated that Marian wasn't allowed to speak or refer to his master in any way, but this rule was largely ignored, seeing as it seemed that Kain couldn't manage to teach Marian anything with sign language, since neither of them spoke sign language. Also, nobody could understand anything that Marian said anyways, since his voice was so quiet and there was a large, feathery tail in his mouth.

"Oi, dumbass! I told you to get up, you get up, yeah?"

"Mthhhter?" Marian mumbled uncertainly, seeing they insane glint in Kain's green eyes. Kain held out his arm and Miikii detached from Marian's arm and landed on the general's arm, clambering up onto his shoulder as Kain summoned his sword.

"Master?" Marian found that his mouth was dry; any words he had had been absorbed by Miikii's feathery tail.

"Idiot. What were y'doin' with m'golem?"

Marian paled. "I wasn't doing anything with her, master! Honestly, she's just tryin—"

Marian shrieked and ran as Kain lunged at him with his sword. A few red pieces of hair fluttered onto the floor. "MASTER!"

"I tol' y'ta never touch m'golem! Idiot boy," shouted Kain in his growling voice.

Despite Kain's huge sword and even larger body, Marian was small and compact. He managed to dash out under the blade and into the hallway, where he was tackled by Miikii again. "Y're touchin' her again! Stupid brat," Kain shouted.

"Master, are you _insane!?"_ Unfortunately for Marian, he hadn't noted Kain's insanity at this point in time. All he knew was that his master hated him. The psychotic general ran out into the corridor after Marian, and several of the other occupants of the small inn banged on their respective walls in a simultaneous _please shut the hell up _message. Many of them had been dealing with similar events every day for the past week, and several were becoming incredibly annoyed with the antics.

"Master!" Marian wailed childishly. The general grinned and swung at Marian again. He jumped and ducked under the blade, and suddenly, the ground vanished beneath him and he fell down the stairs.

"Y'touched my woman, yer gonna pay the price, brat," Kain snarled.

"_Since when is Miikii a woman!"_


End file.
